


Spider-Man Bares All

by drfrankensara



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfrankensara/pseuds/drfrankensara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering the age old question, does Spider-Man wear boxers or briefs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man Bares All

Morning light streamed in through the window, the sun already quite high in the spring sky. The tips of it fell over her slumbering face, lighting up her porcelain skin and pale hair. He found himself tracing the freckles on her shoulders, basking in the warmth of the bed, the sun, and her closeness. 

She stirred, shifting on her side and burying her face further into the pillow. She was curled in on herself, her face peaceful but her body restless. He was tempted to just lay next to her, watching the rise and fall of her breathing. But... His other temptations were a little greater. 

He turned his head where he lay next to her, studying the messy strands of her blonde hair. There was a lock laying on her neck, rebelling against the rest. That wouldn't do. He shifted onto his side, elbowing up over her just the slightest. Tenderly, he pulled the lock into place with the rest, pressing a soft kiss against her neck, just under her ear where the hair had once been. Something like a sigh left her lips, lost to a slumber she couldn't quite release. 

He tried again, pressing another kiss lower on her neck. This time, a louder groan. She was threatening wakefulness, burying her nose further in the pillow. 

"Gwen." Peter whispered, chancing another mischievous kiss. She grunted and sighed, her eyes finally opening to the sunlight. She blinked, her eyes adjusting before they settled on Peter. She cracked a sleepy smile and rolled onto her back. 

"Morning." She muttered groggily, pulling up on the sheets so they settled a little more securely against her bare collar. 

"Morning." He replied, grinning. He leaned down, to place a long kiss on her lips. 

When he pulled away, Gwen was smiling contentedly. She glanced at the window and let out a deep and resigned sigh. "What time is it?" 

"Mmm. Dunno. Probably about eleven. Why?" 

She let out a horrific groan, throwing an arm over her eyes. "I have to be at Oscorp in an hour." 

"Whaaat. But it's spring break." Peter whined, burying his nose in her neck. She let out an involuntary giggle, her fingers mechanically threading into the short hair at the back of his neck. 

"I don't think Oscorp cares about spring break." She replied. 

"Let someone else cure cancer for today." He parried, his nose trailing up the length of her jaw until he was staring down at her properly. 

"I don't cure cancer. I'm studying molecular medicine." 

"Yeah, but you MIGHT cure cancer." 

"I guess I'm not going to rule it out." She laughed and studying his face suspended over her. "I should go, though." 

His head bobbed in defeat. "Or you could call in sick." 

"I could." He lifted his eyes to her, his trademark mischief back. A crooked smile crept up his cheek. He could sense her resolve weakening, watching the rebellious smile twitch at her lips. He reached up with his free hand to palm her cheek, his brow quirking. Waiting. 

"Oh, what the hell." She muttered, pushing him over on the bed so she leaned up over him. She kissed him senseless as his hands worked up around her waist, her bare shoulders, up to her neck and down again. 

"Gwen? You up honey?" 

"Jesus Christ--" Gwen tumbled over onto the floor, her naked body taking the sheets with her. 

"Shit." Peter hissed, rolling out the opposite side and hopping towards the closet. 

"If she finds out you slept over we're both dead." Gwen whispered, gathering the sheets around her like a toga. She wasn't particularly successful. Her hair stood at all angles and she was pale with panic but Peter still found it unrelentingly adorable. 

"Gwen?" A knock at the door. 

The panic grew more pronounced and she pantomimed him toward the window. "Yeah, Mom, I'm up." Peter gestured to his very naked body and picked up his backpack. Inside were his clothes and spider suit. He dug through the wreckage of his well-worn backpack and found a pair of boxers and a few sections of his suit. He pulled on the boxers, hopping toward the window. 

"Are you okay, honey?" Gwen's mother was clearly on the other side of the door waiting for the okay to come in. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just getting ready for work. I'll be out in a second." 

Gwen mouthed a hasty  _go go go_ as she rummaged through her underwear drawer. 

Peter dug through his bag but found himself fumbling. Spider strength and senses and he still couldn't properly pull out his clothes when he most needed them. Gwen grew impatient and pushed him toward the window half-naked and clutching at the backpack. She pointed out into the sunlight and glared. 

"I can't go swinging through New York City only wearing boxers." He whispered with irritation. 

A split second passed before Gwen plucked something from his hands and shoved it over his head. 

"Now go. Before my mom catches us." 

For weeks afterward the headlines in all the papers read "Spider-Man Bares All." He feared he'd never be able to live that one down. 


End file.
